1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment having a plurality of seams and a method of manufacturing the garment.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of garments, pieces of fabric cut into the shapes of respective parts are sewn with thread. As a result of this sewing, a plurality of seam lines are formed. Due to the nature of sewing in which parts are sewn sequentially, there may be the case, regarding a seam portion of a garment, where ends of a seam line are made to overlap with each other, and another seam line is formed over the overlap portion. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 10, in, for example, a sleeve portion 100 of an upper garment: a seam line 101 parallel to a cuff 100a is formed in the circumferential direction of the sleeve portion 100; ends 101a, 101b of the seam line 101 are made to overlap with each other; and a seam line 102 is formed over the overlap portion in the longitudinal direction of the sleeve portion 100.
Prior Art Reference Patent Document 1: JP2009-114566 A